The Muggle Transfer
by hpdrfan1
Summary: Hermione's parents force her to transfer to a muggle Prep school for Girls. Find out what happens! This summary is bad...check it out before passing it up! R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!**

"No!" cried Hermione, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her sweater.

"Honey," Mrs. Granger said nervously, "really, it's for your own good! Your father and I do think it's time-"

"No, I won't go!" Hermione stood furious; her hand that held her long Dragon heart string wand was shaking. Tears threatened to spill, but she held them back. "How could you?" She cried.

Mrs. Granger fidgeted with her thin fingers, throwing pleading glances at Mr. Granger, who sat frozen in the armchair across the room, wishing he wasn't a part of the fight. He took a deep breath.

"Your mother and I feel that you aren't as educated in moorgle area. Why, just the other day, we asked you what 6x8 is, and it took you three minutes to figure it out!"

"Moorgle?" Sniffed Hermione, for a second forgetting the moment.

"Er, you said yourself, non-magic people…" Mr. Granger mumbled on.

"That's muggle." She replied haughtily. "The point is it's not happening! I'm not leaving Hogwarts for some prep school in L.A!"

Mrs. Granger straightened her back. "Honey, it's the best school in America! Your education is very poor, and we will not tolerate it!"

Hermione trembled. "It's not fair!"

Mr. Granger cleared his throat. "Honey, er, I have to go to work, Richard won't be pleased…"

"Go, go!" Mrs. Granger waved him away. He immediately sped out of the living room, clutching his briefcase. The door banged a few seconds later.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger said a bit more firmly, "you're going. Please don't make it more difficult." Mrs. Granger exhaled slowly, and got up. "What would you like for lunch?"

"Nothing." Hermione said stiffly. She got up, jogged up the stairs, closed her bedroom door after entering and trembling, flung herself on her bed, and started to sob.

**A/N: My first HP fanfic, please R&R! Coming up: Hermione packs for her new school, and informs Harry and Ron…their reactions! Won't continue till I have minimum five reviews! Hpdrfan1 (Harry Potter/Danel Radcliffe Fan#1)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Hermione sighed as she stared around at her room, admiring the scene, hating the feeling. Her room was painted a happy soft looking yellow and off white, with posters on the wall of the Weird Sisters, the London Leeches Quidditch team, and a small puppy golden retriever listening to an iPod. She favoured the white blankets that lay on her bed, the pillows yellow with suns on them. Her dresser looked quite messy, with a pair of jeans hanging out of one drawer, and an old sock out of the other.

Hermione stood up and opened her closet, greeting the familiar scent of lavender. She stared longingly at her cauldron, and its contents, nearly twenty textbooks, some old quills, four slender packages of matte parchment, her school robes, and her three ½ inch phoenix feather wand.

She'd received a letter from Professor Dumbledore earlier that day, saying she needed to return her robes and lent spell books, but he had not mentioned her wand, which had surprised her, but pleased her as well.

She took out one of her eagle feather quills, and a sheet of parchment, and began writing to Harry and Ron, knowing that sooner or later, she'd have to tell them. She could just imagine Harry over at the Weasley's, eating another hearty meal of Mrs. Weasley's, both he and Ron anticipating another adventure filled year at Hogwarts, while she had nothing to look forward to, besides an old prep school in L.A.

She sighed and began writing.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_How are you two doing? Have you both had good vacations? I have something important to tell you. My parents have decided to stop sending me to Hogwarts. They've enrolled me into a school called Glenda's Academy for Young Women, and I truly hate it already! I've read the brochures, and I just know it isn't the school for me! They force you to dress in preppy, and girly uniforms, they educate us on etiquette, Algebra, French and Spanish, language arts, science, and all those other boring muggle subjects! It's simply horrible, and I've tried persuading my parents to reconsider, but they refuse to accept that Hogwarts is my home! You, Harry, of all people would understand that. Oddly, though, when Dumbledore sent me the letter saying I have to return the school uniform and rented textbooks, he never mentioned my wand…do you think they'll allow me to keep it, since I'm still a witch? I hope so, I take pride in being one. Please, please write to me frequently, and promise we won't lose contact! And you simply must swear that you'll write about everything that you learn for me to practice! I'll need to keep up with the curriculum…it's going to be a long year…_

_With lots of love, Hermione._

Hermione finished the letter tearfully, shaking as she re-read the last part. Yes, it was going to be a long year. An extremely long year.

**A/N: I know, I know, it's short. And, I haven't updated in a LONG time…but people, when I'm so excited to start a story, and then get, like, two reviews, that's sad. Minimum five reviews, and five faves, or I'm not updating!!!**


End file.
